<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buddie: The Journey by buckedz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410265">Buddie: The Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckedz/pseuds/buckedz'>buckedz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckedz/pseuds/buckedz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck was jealous of the new recruit, Eddie Diaz.<br/>The new recruit, Eddie Diaz, wanted to be friends with him.<br/>But, Eddie Diaz, the new recruit, couldn't miss the chance to flirt with Buck.<br/>Test the waters.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Buddie Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck was jealous of the new recruit, Eddie Diaz.<br/>The new recruit, Eddie Diaz, wanted to be friends with him.<br/>But, Eddie Diaz, the new recruit, couldn't miss the chance to flirt with Buck.<br/>Test the waters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be honest, Buck was so confused too. Chimney and Hen pointed out so many times about his jealousy towards Eddie being the new recruit. He would watch Eddie working out in a distance, like a creep and sometimes not laugh at Eddie's jokes even though they were all funny. He also noticed that Eddie had been looking at him weirdly. The ones with the questioning look but kind of fond and somehow understanding? <em>Hell. I don't even know anymore.</em></p><p>But one day, Eddie was visibly irritated with Buck's antics. He called out on Buck's bullshit right there, in the middle of the workout space.</p><p>"We're on the same team, Buck. Don't complicate things," Eddie said softly with all his sweats glistening on his forehead, face, shoulders and his eyes shining too bright for a man in fumes. <em>Huh, thank you so much, flat and blue lighting. Wait.</em> Buck blinked once, and twice. Maybe he knew why he was acting like that.</p><p>So, he apologized to Eddie in the locker room after the man finished with his shower.</p><p>"Hey, uh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be that way, I was being an asshole." Buck said earnestly, clutching his hands together, puppy eyes on display. Eddie looked like he was going to laugh but settled for a loopsided smile instead and said, "All's forgiven."</p><p>Buck smiled, "Really?"</p><p>Eddie shook his head. "Nope. Coffee is obligated for tomorrow. Black, a little sugar," and he paused, glancing at Buck from bottom to top before continuing, "and very hot." Then, with a pat to Buck's shoulder, he walked out. Buck, once again, blinked like an idiot, trying to analyze what ever the <em>fuck</em> that was.</p><p>–</p><p>He really didn't want to revert to being the Firehose. But the itch was making him all anxious so he opted out for online dating. Again. He reactivated his abandoned account and instantly, people were swiping rights and he got a lot of matches. As he looked through all the people, his mind wandered off to Eddie. <em>These people are not Eddie Diaz.</em> Buck had been thinking about Eddie Diaz since that one flirting incident.</p><p>However, he was just a man with needs and desires. To be touched, and pleased. That was all he wanted, he convinced himself. It came to a point where his hands just didn't contribute anymore.</p><p>So, here he was. On his night off, downing too many drinks but the itch won't go away so he slid into the dance floor and just pressed his body onto any person who was willing to do the same for him. The music was loud, his head was thumping, and his heart was free. At least for tonight. All combined, he didn't even question why the figure walking up to him looked so much like Eddie motherfuckin' Diaz.</p><p>"Buck! Hey!" It was in fact, Eddie motherfuckin' Diaz.</p><p>Buck just grinned, obviously had too many in his system, "Eddie Diaz!" He shouted.</p><p>Eddie was intoxicated too but just enough to made him dance without worry. He saw how Buck moved and that was really inviting.</p><p>Buck noticed him staring, and mentally flipped off Eddie. "You wanna stare or you wanna dance?"</p><p>Of course Eddie wanted to dance with Buck. Both pressed up against each other. Not caring about the stares because <em>fuck that</em>.</p><p>The night went on in a rushed blur.</p><p>Buck remembered that they moved on to the bar, drowning in more shots. He remembered Eddie's voice. The laughing was amazing. But then, he passed out.</p><p>Eddie had to drag him out of the club.</p><p>After rummaging through Buck's pockets, and retrieving the keys, he called Hen to ask where Buck lived. Precisely, asking for the address. Then, he ordered an Uber.</p><p>Eddie managed to carry Buck to the front door, as well as trying different keys to get the door to open.</p><p>He switched the lights on as he kicked the door shut, and was amazed by the apartment. Definitely Buck's style. He saw Buck's bed but he couldn't risk tumbling down the stairs and break his legs or arms, so he settled for the couch. Buck was totally passed out. So, Eddie decided to do a little tour.</p><p>He climbed up the stairs and went to the bathroom, looking for some Anvils and took a pillow and blanket down. He carefully tuck Buck in  before rushing back down to pour a glass of water. He placed them both of the coffee table and sent Buck a text.</p><p>
  <em>3:52 AM</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You passed out, and I got you home.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eddie</em>
</p><p>–</p><p>Hen eyed Eddie as the man entered the loft, rubbing his eyes as he sauntered over to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.</p><p>"So, what actually are you guys?"</p><p>Eddie sipped his coffee, "Uh, colleagues."</p><p>Hen looked at Eddie, full of judgement. "You guys went out."</p><p>Eddie shook his head, "No, we didn't. We accidentally met at the club and spent the night downing too many shots."</p><p>Hen eyed him again, huffing out a breath, "Damn. Talk about destiny."</p><p>Eddie shook his head, "You're talking nonsense."</p><p>Hen patted him on his back, "I'm not blind, Eddie."</p><p>Eddie blinked and licked his lips.</p><p>Buck went into work later in the evening with bearable headache. Thanks to Eddie Diaz. He probably should thank Eddie so he shoved his bag into his locker, got changed then zoomed upstairs when all his co-workers were hanging out.</p><p>Eddie was talking to Hen about some call they had a few days ago. Chim was helping Bobby in the kitchen and Buck kept eyeing Eddie until the man looked up at him.</p><p>Hen looked up too. "Hello, mister. So glad you're in one piece." He knew what she meant and <em>yes</em>, he also knew he was so dumb to go out and got super drunk, alone. Buck was the embodiment of danger, anyways.</p><p>Buck casted a look at Eddie before answering Hen. "I'm glad too."</p><p>He flopped down next to Eddie, and Henrietta Wilson, being the best friend she was, left the boys alone. Buck mentally thanked Hen for that.</p><p>Buck was nervous, because he can't really remember what happened last night apart from dance floor situation. He hoped he hadn't done anything stupid towards Eddie and embarrassed himself.</p><p>"Nothing happened, Buck." Eddie said after waiting too long for Buck to speak up.</p><p>Buck clasped his hands, briefly rubbing them together. "Really? Nothing weird or, uh, embarassing?"</p><p>Eddie had a serious face on, and that can't be good, right? But why wouldn't it be good?</p><p>Eddie shook his head, "Nope. We just danced and drank. Then, you passed out. That's all."</p><p>Buck nodded, "Great. I mean, thank you for last night."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Eddie smirked, "The dance, or when I carry you home?"</p><p>Buck's anxiety seemed to dissipate for a bit so he smiled, "Both?"</p><p>Eddie shrugged, "Great."</p><p>Buck cocked his head to the side, headache still going on. But before he could say anything else, the alarm blared loudly and the night shift was a bit rough on him.</p><p>–</p><p>Then, the bomb squad situation happened. And maybe he was chickening out, because the next thing he knew, Eddie had called him to ask him out on a lunch. Eddie did not mention it as a date or anything, just simply said, <em>"I thought we could spend some time since you're on day off too and it's getting too much living in the house alone."</em></p><p>Buck said, "Sure. Just text me the place and time. I'll be there."</p><p>Buck might have felt like he was overdressed but Eddie loved the yellow shirt on a white T-shirt and those khaki pants. Eddie noticed he was wearing cologne too, a bit more than usual. <em>Nice</em>.</p><p>They ate and talk.</p><p>Eddie had learned about the shenanigans Buck would attempt that made Bobby, generally their firehouse lost their minds, and Eddie loved the way Buck told them. Enthusiastic.</p><p>It was a great lunch, indeed.</p><p>Buck insisted to pay and Eddie had frowned at that. But Buck was very stubborn.</p><p>"Thank you, Buck." Eddie said as they walked to where they parked their cars. Buck smiled, "Don't mention it. Besides, I thought it'd be a great time to show my gratitude for the other day."</p><p>Eddie tilted his head, "What?"</p><p>Buck scratched his head, "The dance and the...passing out?"</p><p>Eddie made an 'oh' expression then said as he opened the door to his car, "Well, I'd love to do it again."</p><p>Buck grinned, "Which one?"</p><p>Eddie glanced him up and down, openly flirting with those brown eyes, "See you at work, Buck." Then, he slammed the door shut and drove away.</p><p>Leaving a very dumbfounded Buck behind.</p><p>"Fuck you, Eddie." Buck said in the way he would say, <em>"Fuck me, Eddie."</em></p><p>–</p><p>Buck and Eddie. On calls, their names never got separated. Always together. Working side by side, with ultimate teamwork and seamless gracefulness. Their co-workers alias friends noticed that. It almost as if Buck and Eddie were the second Chimney and Hen but in some aspects, they were more. Everyone noticed. Rumours went and came around. But neither of the men were smart or brave enough to work on it. So, nobody said a thing.</p><p>Let the stars aligned themselves.</p><p>"You have a kid?"</p><p>"Yeah, Christopher. He's seven."</p><p>Buck gawked at him, "You're serious?"</p><p>Because, for real, Buck was evidently so confused, again. <em>He has a kid? But what about all the flirting and wouldn't his wife be angry? Wait was Eddie trying to cheat–never mind</em>. Eddie smiled at his comment. He had gotten too many same reaction but they never failed to make him be grateful for his kid.</p><p>"Yes. But, uh–his mother isn't in the picture."</p><p>
  <em>Oh?</em>
</p><p>Eddie showed a picture of Christopher to Buck and the man lit up.</p><p>"Oh, man, he's adorable. I love kids!"</p><p>Eddie laughed, "Sure, do. Since you're one of them."</p><p>Buck rolled his eyes as the team roared with laughter. But he ended up thinking how great and cute Eddie would be with Christopher.</p><p>After the call, Buck walked up towards Eddie, pausing at the dining table to grab a few chocolate chip cookies. He was still running high on adrenaline and for sure, if this turned out bad, he will be in self-loathing mode.</p><p>"Hey, Eddie."</p><p>Eddie grinned at him, probably sensing the energy that Buck gave out. "What's up?"</p><p>Buck grinned as he handed Eddie a cookie, which the man gladly accepted, "When can I meet your kid?"</p><p>Eddie ate and spoke through a mouthful of cookie, "You wanna meet Chris?"</p><p>Buck shrugged, licking his fingers off the cookie dust, "Yeah, we can all hang out." He paused for a moment, contemplating whether he should ask the next question which he did anyway, "Come over to my apartment tomorrow. You're off tomorrow, right?" He knew that already.</p><p>Eddie smiled, a bit of teasing, "You know I'm off tomorrow," accompanied with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Buck chuckled, obviously caught out but he continued, "Alright, then. Come over. I'll cook for both of you. Text me which time is convenient. And maybe some ideas on what should I cook? Oh, definitely text me about any allergies you and Chris might have. I don't wanna make you guys hate me. So," Buck realised he was rambling and he sighed and finger-gunned, "text me."</p><p>By the end of his rambling, Eddie was smiling, amusement plastered all over his face. The smile broke into a blinding grin and shining eyes. Buck should stop staring but the view was so beautiful. "I will text you, Buck. Deal?"</p><p>The breath he released was relieving. "Deal."</p><p>–</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. coffee that leads to confessions clap clap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie Diaz went to Buck's house.<br/>Christopher was there too.<br/>Then, Buck went to babysit Christopher.<br/>They fell asleep with Buck's hands wrapping around the boy.<br/>[Eddie Diaz liked that.]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three knocks and Buck met Christopher. </p><p>Buck smiled at both of them before bending down to pinch Christopher's cheek, "Hello, Christopher." The little man grinned, "Hello, Buck." Buck looked up at Eddie with joy and ushered them in.</p><p>"You guys make yourself comfortable first," he said as he closed the door, "I'll prepare the meal and then we can eat."</p><p>Eddie actually seemed a bit sheepish, and Buck thought he was cute.</p><p>"Thank you, Buck."</p><p>The younger man lifted his shoulder, a soft huff of laugh escaped his mouth, "No problem, man. Go get comfy." </p><p>Eddie walked to the couch with Chris tailing him, slowly but steadily. Buck observed the boy. He was very curious about Christopher, which made him even more curious about Eddie's past.</p><p>Right now, food.</p><p>Eddie had brought along Christopher's sketch pad and some colour pencils. He let his son drew whilst he made his move. Not really a move, though.</p><p>He sauntered over to Buck's kitchen, inhaling the delicious aroma. He stopped at the island, "Wow, that smells so good. I didn't know you can cook." </p><p>Buck looked over his shoulder, and offered a little smile, "Yeah, me neither. But Bobby came along and while the firehouse was calm, he taught me here and there about not burning the kitchen." </p><p>Eddie chuckled and moved closer to the stove, where Buck was standing. "I hope it will taste just as good," he teased, making Buck laughed. Buck turned off the stove and faced Eddie, a smirk on his lips, "You know it will." Then, continued to transfer the dish into a bowl. Eddie looked over to Christopher who was still drawing something, before pushing himself off the island. "You need help?"</p><p>Buck shook his head, "No, I'm good."</p><p>Eddie nodded, "Yeah, you are," and went back to Christopher.</p><p>"Hey, Chris, I heard that you really like drawing." Buck started as they settled on the couch again, while Moana played on the TV. Chris nodded, the same smile still on his face, "Yeah, I really like to draw. Dad says I'm good too." </p><p>Buck grinned, "Oh, yeah? Wanna show me the drawing you made just now?" </p><p>Chris took the pad out from his bag and showed it to Buck. It was a drawing of him and a woman, with a house and a tree. Buck looked over at Eddie who's had an uneasy smile. "This is me, and this is my mom."</p><p>Buck smiled at Chris, "Oh, she's pretty. You're good at this." </p><p>Chris nodded, "She's not here. Dad says they're separated but we'll always get to see each other."</p><p>Eddie cleared his throat, "Chris, why don't you watch the movie? I'm gonna help Buck clean the plates, alright?"</p><p>Buck frowned, looking back and forth between them.</p><p>He put the plates in the sink, turning on the faucet to let the water run down. "Uh, I'm sorry if I went overboard just now. I didn't mean to."</p><p>Eddie's left hand, which he placed on the granite island, tightened, before retrieving it back to be rubbed on his jeans. "You didn't, really. It's just a bit complicated."</p><p>Buck relaxed his posture, offering a knowing smile to Eddie, "Oh, I'm very much familiar with the whole complicated thing." </p><p>Eddie hummed, "I've heard."</p><p>Buck took out two bottles of beer from the fridge. "Yeah, not anymore, though."</p><p>"For your own good."</p><p>Buck nodded, taking a sip, "Uh-huh. Hope you're getting there too."</p><p>Eddie sipped his own beer, "That's sweet." His lips forming a small, shy smile. The one looked so reserved. For certain eyes only.</p><p>"Big deal. Come on. We'll find another time, just the both of us, and we're gonna do twenty questions so I can get to know you better and you can get to know me better. How does that sound?"</p><p>Eddie scrunched up his nose with a teasing smile. <em>Oh, yeah he's cute</em>. "You're something else, Buck."</p><p>Buck licked his lips, heaving in and letting out a deep breath, "If you want me to be."</p><p>Eddie smirked, only a little hint of softness still glinting in his eyes as he said, "Brave."</p><p>Buck laughed, "Ah, give me a break."</p><p>"Sure." And then, they high-fived.</p><p>–</p><p>He did fell in love with Chris instantly and sworn to protect him with all his will. And hanging out with the boys was just another weekly routine for him now.</p><p>So, he played with Chris in Eddie's backyard while Eddie was off to work, saving lives and being a great firefighter. Eddie had call him to inform that he agreed to fill in for Chim. He said he could use the extra money, and of course, Buck agreed. He had nothing to do anyway.</p><p>When Eddie came home later that night to find out Buck was sleeping on the couch with Chris on top of him, Buck's hands wrapping around him, snoring, Eddie could never ask for more. This was all he ever wanted. And he realized, he's ruined. He snapped a picture for nostalgic purposes.</p><p>He was crazy for Buck since the day he saw him. </p><p>It was impossible not to be frustrated when Buck was eyeing him out of jealousy. Just because Eddie loved challenges, he flirted with Buck. Not knowing he would catch feelings.</p><p>He bent down, whispering, "Hey, Buck."</p><p>Buck stirred a moment before cracking his eyes open, he hummed and muttered, "Eddie." Then, closing his eyes, again.</p><p>Eddie smiled at the sight. So fucking precious. "I'll tuck Christopher in." And Buck just hummed again.</p><p>When he came downstairs, Buck was already sitting up, scratching at his forearm as he yawned. "Oh, my God. I should go home."</p><p>Eddie tried his luck, "Or you could stay."</p><p>Buck looked at him, questioning and intrigued and feeling hot. All at the same time. So, Eddie continued, "We had a bad call." Buck smiled apologizingly and patted the spot next to him on the couch, "Well, sit down and talk to me. I've been said to be a very great listener."</p><p>They talked and talked, scooting closer unconsciously, hands brushing, smiles widening and everything felt amazing. However, it suddenly got too quiet as they stared into each others' eyes. Drinks forgotten, words died. Buck had talked about the movie he watched with Chris and what Chris did at school. Eddie found it very endearing and the waves of emotion just crashed him. He liked Buck.</p><p>"I've liked you since the first time I saw you, Buck." Eddie whispered.</p><p>Buck, in a very true Buck's fashion, hung his mouth open. Eddie watched his mouth, then reached up to close it before caressing the stubbled cheek. "Are you not gonna say anything?" His hand dropped down the Buck's collarbone, tracing them as his gaze never leave those blue ones. Buck fluttered his eyes close, feeling so fucking overwhelmed with the confession and the touch. Eddie was going to be the death of him.</p><p>Buck opened his eyes suddenly, "You were flirting when you asked me to buy you coffee, right? You said that I'm very hot."</p><p>Eddie's hand traced down until he snaked his right one around Buck's waist, and then his left and hauled Buck up, adjusting him on his lap. "No, I did not. I said I wanted my coffee to be very hot." He teased, sneaking his hands between Buck's skin and the black fabric of his shirt, rubbing it softly. Buck had both of his hands on Eddie's shoulders, frowning at Eddie. "You were looking at me."</p><p>Eddie hummed as he moved Buck's hands, so they were wrapped around his shoulders instead, inching their faces closer.</p><p>"I did?" His breath ghosting Buck's lips.</p><p>Buck nodded, eyes lost in Eddie's, breaths possibly became heavier as he whispered, "Yes, Eddie." </p><p>Buck pushed Eddie back a little, just enough to look Eddie's face as another realization hit him, "And then, you flirted again after we had lunch." </p><p>Eddie hummed, "Really?"</p><p>"Yes! It was so obvious. You were eyeing me up and down like I'm a snack!" Buck exclaimed.</p><p>Eddie adjusted Buck on his lap, "Well, I'm not one to argue with that." </p><p>Buck grinned, saying these next words so softly it took Eddie's breath away, "You like me."</p><p>"Took you too long, Buckley."</p><p>Eddie kissed Buck. Once, twice, and then many more. Buck melted, like an ice cream because Eddie was the sun. All hot and energetic with the way he was kissing Buck senselessly. Eddie had a handful of Buck's hair as he was being brutally kissed, a hint of built up sexual frustration. He pulled the hair back, earning himself a whine from the man on top of him as he gazed at Buck, who's looking fully flushed and dazed and oh, boy. He wanted Buck like this. Looking very submissive and needy for him. </p><p>"Eddie." Buck pleaded, as he started to grind his hips.</p><p>Eddie groaned at the friction, "Yes."</p><p>"Eddie, please." He whined again, his hips didn't stop moving.</p><p>"Tell me what you want, baby."</p><p>Buck full on moaned at the nickname. And because Eddie was a teasing motherfucker, he tried again. "Speak to me, baby." </p><p>Buck moaned louder, and his hips getting faster. Eddie smirked, "You like that."</p><p>"I like everything about this, Eddie. I like you. So much," he ended his sentence with a searing kiss and aggressive thrusts.</p><p>"I like you too, baby." This time, Eddie moaned at the nickname.</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CAN YOU BELIEVE I UPLOADED? YEAH thank you for readingggggg and stay tune for the next chapters yee haw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unfortunate Events.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They fought.<br/>They broke up.<br/>Rest in peace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A fucking lawsuit." Eddie gritted, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>Buck was silent. </p><p>They were supposed to have a dinner tonight. To mark their fourth monthsary since they had decided to go out as a couple. But now, everything seemed to went spiraling down. It had been several weeks after Buck decided to shut off Eddie, determined to win the lawsuit, get the job and be with his family by gambling the two people that truly made him happy. Did he mention that he's stupid?</p><p>Buck knew Eddie would stay. Eddie would understand. However, he also knew that the older man would talk him out of the lawsuit and that was the last thing he wanted. </p><p>All he needed was a goddamn win.</p><p>Earlier that day, Buck had responded to the text Eddie sent him last two days, saying he wanted to meet Buck, saying he missed Buck. He wanted so bad to ignore Eddie but their monthsary was upcoming and Buck was weak.  He didn't really want to gamble what's left, so he texted Eddie back.</p><p>
  <em>10:07 AM</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Come over to mine tonight, Eddie. I'll cook something and we'll talk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>10:08 AM</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ok.</em>
</p><p>Buck knew Eddie was angry, so he made his decision. He will be honest with Eddie.</p><p>Thus, the build up to the unfortunate event.</p><p>Eddie looked at him, "And I have to find out about this shit from Bobby? Do you know how stupid I looked that day? Like, I'm not your partner, not your boyfriend, for me to be the last to know. And you dare to ignore my calls and texts? What the actual fuck, <em>Evan</em>?"</p><p>Buck lips quivered and Eddie hated all of this. "Eddie, please. Hear me out–"</p><p>"What? You wanna explain why you think it was okay to tell personal stuff to your lawyer? How about the part when you were avoiding me and Chris just because it's somewhat a rule in order for you to win this lawsuit?"</p><p>"How do you– I'm supposed to be truthful and honest to my lawyer!" He raised his voice.</p><p>Eddie felt like he could punch some sense into Buck right now. "I'm your boyfriend, Evan. You should come to me."</p><p>Buck stepped closer to him, "I'm doing this to get back to you, Eddie. To get back to the team. And I know I-I fucked up real bad. But, please understand me. This job is important for me."</p><p>"Tell that to Chris. Because he's been screaming every night since the tsunami. He screamed for you, but I can't get a hold of you, Buck."</p><p>Buck blinked as he heard his world crumbles down. "Eddie, you know I'd come –"</p><p>"No, I don't, Buck." He took a deep breath, "I don't know anything anymore."</p><p>Buck cupped Eddie's face, trying to force Eddie to look at him, "I just need my job back. It's unfair to me. Why can't you see my side of this?"'</p><p>Eddie shook off Buck's hold, "Because that's all you see, Buck."</p><p>"That's not true."</p><p>"Yes, it is. And Buck," Eddie inhaled, taking one look at Buck– those blue eyes, those birthmarks, the pink lips, then he said, "if this is so important to you, then I need a break." He turned around after gathering his keys and jacket.</p><p>"Wait, Eddie! No, no. I'll drop it if that's what you want."</p><p>Eddie was gone. His shoulders didn't feel any lighter. Because Buck was never his burden. He was never a burden to him. Losing him was one. But, too much was going on. With Shannon's death, Chris' nightmares and him letting his steam off by fighting because he couldn't reach out to the one person who made his heart a little happier. His body hurt everywhere and he needed a break. And Buck wasn't making it any easier.</p><p>As soon as he arrived at home, Eddie was feeling like a fucking asshole. He threw his keys on the couch and pulled out his phone. He unlocked the screen. The wallpaper was staring back at him.</p><p>It was a picture of him, Buck and Christopher during their Christmas dinner. Abuela and Aunt Peppa both volunteered to take a picture of them but in the end, it was Peppa who took it. Abuela didn't really know how to take pictures. Then, he scrolled through a folder in his gallery that named "Buckaroo". His chest pained at one picture. The one he snapped before Buck started avoiding him. They were just lying on the bed, talking and joking around, limbs tangled, body pressed closed. Eddie took the picture while Buck was resting his head on his chest. Buck squished Eddie's cheeks then grinned at the camera. </p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>He missed Buck so much.</p><p>He didn't want to leave Buck. </p><p>Buck was just...Buck. He had a lot of issues, just like everyone. Maybe the weight of his baggage felt heavier when he had to stayed off work.</p><p>Buck was just a human. Buck made mistakes. And was bound to make more, so this was just another mistake. It could be fixed. </p><p>Eddie took some time to think and resorted to wash his face, sprayed on some cologne, the one Buck said was his favourite smell in the whole world.</p><p>He drove himself to Buck's apartment.</p><p>He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Of course, Eddie used the spare key to let himself in. His heart was racing as he called out for Buck and get no answer in return. He put down the food. He walked up the stairs and saw Buck was wrapped in the blanket, facing the wall.</p><p>So, Eddie walked around and kneeled down. Buck was hiding but Eddie could hear the muffled sobs.</p><p>"Oh, Evan." He pried away the blanket from Buck. He felt terrible. And stupid for making Buck cry. </p><p>Buck didn't look at him as Eddie caressed his cheek then wiped those tears away. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking. I don't want a break."</p><p>Buck was still silent, but he had managed to stare at Eddie.</p><p>"Hey," Eddie smiled sadly and kissed his forehead. Buck lips quivered, "All I wanted was to be with you again. Every second I got. I want to get back to the job so I can watch over you, so that I can protect you, Eddie. I was mad because you guys moved on and I– seeing you willingly accept the fact that I'm not your partner anymore made me lose my mind. And I know, my intentions doesn't justify my actions but I want you to know that I really am sorry. I get my head so far up my own behind with this stupid lawsuit and didn't even think about Christopher and I just, Eddie–"</p><p>Eddie took Buck into his arms, muttering reassurances, and soft kisses on his face, "It's okay, Buck. We can fix this together, okay?"</p><p>Buck was sobbing.</p><p>Eddie tried again, "We can fix this. You hear me, baby?" Buck nodded and wrapped his left arm around Eddie's shoulder. "Please, don't leave me again." </p><p>Eddie sighed, running his fingers through Buck's curls. "Buck. I need you to understand why I was so angry."</p><p>Buck looked at him with those big blue eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision. Eddie smiled a little.</p><p>"I was angry because I needed you and you weren't there."</p><p>Buck teared up again. He could hear millions of glasses shattered in his head. He could hear someone screaming at him that he was a stupid human being for ever letting his impulsive decisions got in the way.</p><p>Eddie wiped the tears again. "I was in a bad place myself. Chris has been having nightmares about Shannon dying. Drowning in the tsunami. And he didn't want to talk to me. I thought I could handle it but I was wrong. Chris had wanted you. When I reached out to you, you're avoiding me too."</p><p>"Eddie, I'm so sorry–"</p><p>"Buck. Listen."</p><p>Buck nodded. Inhaled a deep breath. Eddie's supporting hands never left his skin.</p><p>"All I need was a reason for your actions. I need to know what's bothering you. And tonight, I know why but it made me angrier. I know you meant well. But your actions, they impact the rest of us, Buck. I need you to understand why Bobby did what he did."</p><p>Buck was about to protest again but Eddie put a finger to silence him.</p><p>"Bobby cared for you. He meant it when he said he wasn't going to replace you. All he wanted was for you to really recover. You were pushing yourself too hard and that can only end in one way."</p><p>Eddie stared into those blue eyes, still dampened by the tears, "We wanted you to rest for a while. That's all."</p><p>Buck nodded, but his face contorted into sadness again. "I'd do anything so you can forgive me–"</p><p>Eddie cut him off, "I forgive you." </p><p>"Don't leave me, please, Eddie."</p><p>Buck sounded so broken.</p><p>And Eddie felt like dying.</p><p>Eddie closed his eyes as he hugged Buck. "I won't. I'm so sorry too. I love you so much, Evan." He knew this wasn't the right time to confess but it wasn't his mouth. It was all his heart. </p><p>Buck froze, for real, but didn't let go of Eddie, tightening the hug instead. He buried his head into the crook of Eddie's neck, and just breathed for a moment. Eddie knew he was thinking. Buck wasn't a quiet guy. He was anything but quiet.</p><p>A moment later, Eddie pulled away, "You don't have to say anything about that. But, I just want you to know that I am in love you, Buck. And best believe, I will wait until you are ready." </p><p>Buck sniffed, earning a smile from Eddie. He was quiet for a while, he seemed to be thinking again as he watched Eddie.</p><p>"You smell so nice, Eddie. Vanilla."</p><p>Eddie smiled sheepishly although he can't bear the pain in his chest, "It's your favourite."</p><p>Buck grinned, "It is." </p><p>It felt so good to see that smile.</p><p>Buck stared at him with those big blue eyes for a bit too long before saying, "I love you too."</p><p>Eddie smiled first and then smoothed his expression before mock-gasped, "For real?" Buck pouted and Eddie teased again, "Evan Buckley loves me?"</p><p>Buck smiled, and <em>oh, God</em>. He missed this playful Eddie, who only made the appearance when they were alone. "Sí, te amo mucho." Buck said and Eddie once again gasped, "And he speaks Spanish too? Díos mio." Then, he said with his hand clutched to his chest, "I can't believe this."</p><p>Buck chuckled and pulled Eddie back in, "I've missed you so much, Eddie." And he kissed Eddie. One, two, three, four. All wet kisses and Eddie laughed. </p><p>"Aren't you gonna kiss me properly?"</p><p>Buck sighed contently, tracing Eddie's lips with his thumb, "I love you."</p><p>Eddie grinned and they made out. Breathless, humping with clothes on but Buck was hungry. His stomach grumbled loudly and they remembered the food Buck cooked. So, they ate. The food and each other, then spent the rest of the night talking and sorting things out.</p><p>–</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course they're gonna kiss and make up. I'm not a sadist. Yet.</p><p>Thanks for reading! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. They have questions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck had a question.<br/>He asked, and was a bit heartbroken by the answer.<br/>Then, Eddie asked.<br/>For what you asked?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Buck was pacing around his house for almost half an hour. It's been almost a year since they dated and Buck wanted Eddie to move in with him. He really did want it to happen but he felt so nervous. First, the plan was to get Eddie to come here, even though they just finished a shift together, and then cook him dinner. Then, he would pop the question that had been bugging him since a week ago. But, his house wasn't the fit for the question. He only had one bed. And Christopher need a room of his own. </p><p>Okay, now Buck realized how crappy his plan was because there would be no room for Chris here but Buck wanted his two favourite Diazes with him every day.</p><p>Eddie knocked on the door and was already there before he knew it.</p><p>Eddie was all bright smile and shining eyes even after their long shifts at work and oh, Buck wanted that for every second of his life. "Hey, there, my sweet Buck." He leaned up for a lingering kiss. And then he took out the flowers from his back. "For you." Buck chuckled nervously as he took the flowers, "This is beautiful." They were red roses. Eddie nodded, "Beautiful flowers for my insanely beautiful boyfriend." Buck grinned again and move over to put the flowers in a vase. </p><p>"You know, I didn't think I'd ever use this vase, but then, I date you." Buck said as he felt Eddie hugging his from behind. "Yeah, absolutely. I was kinda annoyed seeing it so empty." Buck leaned back, and Eddie kissed his neck. "I gotta cook for you, Eddie." Eddie shook his head, "No need. I already ordered something. Not pizza, don't worry."</p><p>Buck turned around to face him, "Hey, I promised I'd cook."</p><p>"Well, we just got out of work and you clearly are worn out. Also, you were kinda antsy, still, a bit, so I figured maybe I can take care of the cooking."</p><p>Buck frowned, "I'm not antsy."</p><p>Eddie took Buck's hand and led him to the couch. They sat down, Eddie took Buck's hands into his lap. "I thought we're done keeping secrets from each other."</p><p>Buck gaped at him, "Wait– no, no. I'm not keeping any secrets from you."</p><p>Eddie hummed, looking at Buck mockingly then released Buck's hands, "If you say so, Buck."</p><p>Buck sighed dramatically and threw his head back, "You can't say that. That's not fair!"</p><p>Eddie scowled at him, "What? I'm unfair? You're the one being so nervous and then just being so secretive." </p><p>Buck looked at Eddie and then, he went for a hug. Eddie, of course, hugged him back, "Please, talk to me. You are making me worried sick here, Buck."</p><p>Buck hugged him tighter before he said, in one breath, "I was gonna ask you to move in with me but I figured my house is not enough you know, because Chris would have no room to sleep in and I want Chris to have a room of his own. But then, I can't really ask to move in with you because that'd be so fucking weird and now I sound like a dumb bastard."</p><p>Eddie chuckled, "Is that it? That's what making you so antsy? Being a dumb bastard?"</p><p>Buck punched Eddie's stomach, and the man laughed louder. And now, Buck was pushing Eddie away from the hug. Eddie reeled him back in, "Aw, baby, I'm sorry, okay?" He planted a kiss on Buck's nose, then another on the lips because Buck was looking up at him with a frown. "It's okay. We don't have to think about that now. We have time."</p><p>Buck was visibly hurt because he thought Eddie would you know–ask him to move in with Eddie instead. What else?</p><p>Buck sighed, "Yeah, but can I just hide here? So I can die from my embarrassment. Thanks."</p><p>"Anything for my baby." He cooed, ruffling Buck's hair. Buck grunted. And now it's Eddie's turn to sigh, "I said it's okay, lindo. Don't be embarrassed about it."</p><p>Buck totally ignored it and said, "I'm beautiful?"</p><p>Eddie lifted his chin up, looked into his eyes, faces inches away, breath ghosting on Buck's lips, "Of course. My beautiful Buck."</p><p>Buck licked his lips. Eddie bit his own. "Evan, baby, kiss me." Buck did. He loved being told what to do especially if the one in command was Eddie. </p><p>Eddie's phone rang. Buck growled and wrapped his arms around Eddie as he climbed onto him. Eddie was already reaching down into his pockets and answering it after he pulled back from the kiss. It's the delivery guy. </p><p>As he walked to the door, Buck pointed out, "You're wearing vanilla, Eddie."</p><p>But, Eddie ignored it.</p><p>They were eating the food, yes, and then they were just drinking beer. Then, Eddie stared at Buck. </p><p>"Hey, I think..." He purposely trailed off.</p><p>"What?" Buck eyed him, frowning nervously again.</p><p>Eddie reached in his pocket, "I think you can move in with us, if you think we can't move in here. We have a lot of space there." </p><p>Buck's eyes widened, "Eddie, what the hell are you doing?" Because Eddie was kneeling by the couch, holding a gold ring and Buck was panicking but also feeling ecstatic.</p><p>"Evan Buckley, will you be my big, dumb, dork, fiancé?"</p><p>Buck threw his hands, "Eddie, what the fuck? You gonna just propose me like that?"</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes, "Fine. Just listen, okay. Here's my long ass speech." He inhaled a deep breath, getting into the mood as he stood up and Buck was watching him with the same confusion, "Evan Buckley, you have been the best person I know. Although you were being so pissy at me when I first met you, I know you were just trying to get my attention–"</p><p>Buck punched him in the arm, "Eddie!"</p><p>Eddie laughed and pulled Buck for a half-embrace and they stayed like that. Buck smiled. "Okay, alright. But hey, you did catch my attention. You're beautiful inside out and I pray everyday that you swing both ways and God heard me."</p><p>Buck gaped again and chuckled, "This is unbelievable. Oh, my God."</p><p>Eddie winked at him, before talking again, "You always take care of us and Christopher, God. He told me he loves you. And that's how I know I'm doing the right thing." He breathed in again, taking Buck's hands in his, looking at his favourite pair of blue eyes, "So, will you marry me, Evan Buckley?" </p><p>Buck was pouting and he kissed Eddie, long, grateful and genuinely happy, "Of course, Eddie." Then, Eddie slipped the ring into his finger. Eddie frowned at it, "Well, that isn't the right size."  Buck chuckled and bit his lips, "I love you so much, Eddie." Eddie nodded, "I know, I love you too."</p><p>They went to change the size of the ring the next day. And to watch Buck wearing that so proudly as he held Chris in his arms, he could not be any happier.</p><p>–</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fortunate events.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They kissed.<br/>They cried.<br/>They get teased.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck was dancing in the kitchen, with the apron hugging his body. Oh, yeah. Boxer and apron only, big deal. Eddie walked into the kitchen with his messy hair and boxer, only. Big. Deal. He watched the man in front of him swaying his body so freely. The lyrics were sung as he flipped the pancakes, making sure not to burn it. Eddie smiled.</p><p>"Good morning, Buck." Eddie greeted, still standing a little too far.</p><p>Buck whipped his head around, "Hey! Morning to you too, sunflower." In cue, Harry Styles sang the word sunflower and Buck held his hand out. "Come here, Eddie."</p><p>Eddie walked, wobbling a little, still sleepy and tired. He took Buck's hand, but Buck didn't say anything else. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"</p><p>"Nothing," Buck shrugged. "Just feel like holding your hand," he bumped their shoulders together and Eddie rolled his eyes. He groaned, "You are so fucking cheesy."</p><p>Buck gasped, "Oh, no. You said a bad word." Buck turned off the stove then transferred the pancakes onto a plate. "And you know, bad word is not good."</p><p>Eddie stared at Buck like Buck has just ate a shoe, and said, "You don't say."</p><p>Buck turned to Eddie, leaning back against the counter, "Where's my morning kiss?"</p><p>Eddie glanced at the maple syrup–gaze darkened, eyes hooded, and nodded towards it. Buck followed his gaze. His space was already crowded by Eddie as he turned his head back, "Loose the apron, put that on your lips. And I'll lick you up real nice. " He punctuated his last word with a leg pressing into Buck's crotch. Buck was a mess. It was so easy. Eddie made it so easy to get to him. "Now." He commanded again when Buck was busy enjoying the hot touch and got lost for a moment. "Sí, papi," he licked his lips, opening his eyes and did as told.</p><p>Oh, yeah. Eddie loved it when Buck calls him that.</p><p>Eddie was never this kind of person. Sexually, he was really mild– vanilla man. But, Buck was crazy. He had so many ideas when it comes to performing in bed and Eddie became more impressed each time. So, he did some research too. Moaning at the thought of pleasuring Buck to no end. And he was immediately hooked up. He just wanted to make sure Buck was happy and satisfied. Done.</p><p>The finger glided over those tinted lips, and two brown eyes followed the gesture, appreciating the view in silent. Buck then slipped his finger, still slightly coated with the syrup, into Eddie's mouth. The man licked the finger cleaned, all the time maintaining his darkened gaze. Buck might had whimpered at the sight, but it didn't matter when Eddie started licking his bottom lip as he pressed his body closer to Buck.</p><p>"You taste so sweet, my love." Eddie murmured in between kisses.</p><p>"Eddie, I love you." He gasped when Eddie hugged him tight, still kissing his breath away.</p><p>Eddie smiled, "And I can't get enough of you, baby," he licked until the sweet taste was nowhere to be found, only the raw taste of his man's lips.</p><p>Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck as he let Eddie leaving trails of kisses along his neck, sinking lower and lower, sucking his nipple and twisting another. He looked down at Eddie, panting and moaning at the sight. He surely couldn't get enough Eddie, too.</p><p>"Dad! Buck! It's award day!" Chris excitedly screamed from his bedroom.</p><p>Both of the men sprang apart.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Christopher!" Eddie was spooked by his own son, who was staring, well–judging him and Buck. Buck was still catching his breath when Christopher spoke, "You should get ready. We don't wanna be late!"</p><p>Buck watched the boy walked back to his bedroom, then Eddie turned to him.</p><p>"I think we should eat first then shower. Don't you think so?"</p><p>Buck nodded, "Yeah, because if not we'd have to brush our teeth twice."</p><p>Eddie tapped Buck's nose, "Clever boy."</p><p>Buck pecked Eddie on the lips once more, "I'll get my favorite Diaz here. While, you, what ever."</p><p>Eddie was taken aback but the smack on Buck's ass and the yelp was very amusing to him.</p><p>"I'm not done with you, Diaz."</p><p>Eddie picked up the pancakes, "Oh, me too, Buckley."</p><p>–</p><p>Eddie was so nervous. His hands were cold, his feet wouldn't stop bouncing and he looked over to Christopher, who was busy watching Pocoyo on YouTube. Eddie stood up again, walking to the mirror and glancing at himself in all angles possible. His bow-tie was perfectly knotted. There was not a single crease on his tux or dress shirt or dress pants. That was good. He was going to be fine.</p><p>But he was so damn nervous.</p><p>And he never felt this way.</p><p>All of these emotions kept coming at him in different waves. First, he was nervous, then he thought harder and found himself scared of the future. But, when he remembered that today was going to be the day where Buck took Eddie's last name, he calmed down and his heart grew ten sizes bigger. Everything was going to be okay because the man he was marrying was Evan Buckley. And his little bundle of joy, when not really little anymore, 10 years old now, was sitting right there.</p><p>So, he inhaled a deep breath and jumped when his phone rang.</p><p><em>Incoming call...</em><br/>
                      <em>Mi prometido ❤️</em></p><p>He smiled as he answered the call, "Hey." His heart was bursting with so much feelings and he couldn't handle it alone.</p><p>Buck chuckled on the other line, "Hola, mi amor. How are you doing?"</p><p>Eddie could die. It never gets old.</p><p>He sighed, looking down at his left hand which he had placed on his thigh, rubbing it out of nervousness, "Honestly, I'm shaking. I'm so nervous, Buck."</p><p>Buck smiled, "Hey, me too. That's why I'm calling you. I keep picturing you in front of me while the minister start his speech and I just–I'm shaking too, now. Oh, God."</p><p>Eddie clenched his hand and brought it up to his lips, "Buck, I want this to be the perfect day for you. For us. I want to do this right. I don't want to ruin it."</p><p>Buck leaned into the phone, "I know, baby. I want the same thing. And hey, you're not gonna ruin anything, okay? Get that thought out of your pretty head."</p><p>Eddie smiled, feeling a little lighter, "I wish I'm there with you. I need you to hug me right now."</p><p>Buck heart swelled at the comment. He, too, wished he was there with Eddie. He had never been impatient for something to be through.</p><p>But, he kept his all composed as he said, "Well, let's meet at the altar in about fifteen minutes. How about that?"</p><p>Eddie chuckled, and took a deep breath, "I love you, Buck."</p><p>Buck kissed his engagement ring, "I love you too, Eddie. And Chris, too. Tell him I love him."</p><p>Eddie put Buck on speaker, "You're on speaker."</p><p>"I love you, Christopher!"</p><p>Christopher perked up from behind the tablet, "Love you too, Buck!"</p><p>They all laughed and the wedding begun.</p><p>–</p><p>Evan Buckley was wearing a beige tuxedo with white dress shirt comfortably hugging him, topped with a gold-ish bowtie, and there he was, standing on the altar. Looking so breathtakingly beautiful with the flowery arch stretch over his head. Like Eddie, Buck couldn't stop smiling either when they spotted each. This was a dream come true moment for both of them.</p><p>"Don't be so nervous, Eddito. Relax, take a deep breath." Abuela tightened her grip on Eddie's arm, quick to sense a tense in Eddie.</p><p>Eddie exhaled through his nose, "Abuela, I'm getting married to Buck. How can I not be nervous. Look at him."</p><p>Eddie swore on his life when he said that Buck looked like an angel. His guardian angel. The sun did a gracious job at shining down on the altar, making Buck looked very celestial. Someone better be taking pictures or he will personally confront each and everyone of them.</p><p>Abuela grinned at Buck, then replied Eddie, "You're so lucky, Eddie. Now, take another deep breath and go make him your husband."</p><p>When Eddie stepped on the altar, they totally won the best looking husbands. Soon to be husbands.</p><p>Buck bent down to give Abuela a kiss on the cheek. Abuela held Buck's face for a while, and patted his cheek twice before proceeded to take her seat next to Eddie's parents and Christopher.</p><p>Buck smiled at Eddie, muttering a soft, "Hey, there."</p><p>Eddie gave him the fondest smile he had ever seen and said with a wavering voice, "Hey."</p><p>"Looking good, as always."</p><p>The crowd chuckled when the lovebirds forgot about the microphones momentarily.</p><p>Eddie grinned, "You ready?"</p><p>Buck nodded, tilted his head to wink at Christopher, "I'm ready."</p><p>They took a deep breath.</p><p>"Edmundo Diaz. Here I am, standing in front of you and our families, almost four years later when I horribly guessed that Eduardo was your full name." The crowd laughed. "I fell in love with you and your son the moment I laid my eyes on both of you. You're always there for me. In times I thought no one cared. In times I thought I'd never make it through the day, you were always there. Then, you decided to bring Christopher into my life. You trust me, after everything. You trust me to hold your son. To take care of him. I have never been happier knowing I finally can spend the rest of my life together with you and Christopher. I love both you so much."</p><p>"Dear, Evan, my partner, my fiancé and my co-parent. I've made a lot of promises in my life and some of them are broken devastatingly. But today, I promise, to love you everyday, every second I got. I intend to keep that promise forever because that's how I imagine it's going to be. With you, and our son. Eternity was not possible until the moment we kiss for the first time and I just knew, Buck. I want to love you for the rest of my life too." He kissed Buck's hand. "I'm ready to be your husband. Damn, I am so ready right now," a wet chuckle escaped from his lips and he nodded over to the minister.</p><p>"Now, you may kiss your husband."</p><p>Eddie smiled through his blurry vision when he took Buck's face into his palm, while Buck rested his hands on Eddie's waist, drawing them closer together. The tears escaped Eddie's eyes as he kissed his husband. Everyone clapped and cheered but Buck and Eddie–the newlyweds, the husbands, felt like there were only both of them in the world. All those stupid fights, late night talks, crazy calls that reminded them the need to appreciate each other more everyday, all binded into one moment. This exact moment. Eddie wouldn't have it any other way. Buck wouldn't trade this moment for anything.</p><p>Eddie felt Buck's hand wiped his tears away as he pulled back. "God, I love you so much, Eddie." Buck said gripping Eddie's shoulders tight as he pecked the man once more with a kiss.</p><p>"The Diazes, everyone!" Chimney shouted from among the guests. They cheered again. And Eddie was watching Buck with so much love as he said, "Evan Buchanan Diaz. What a fucking beautiful name."</p><p>Buck intertwined their fingers together, ready to walk down the aisle with his husband. He leaned into Eddie, "Well, I get lucky."</p><p>Eddie kissed his shoulder, "Sure, do, baby."</p><p>Buck laughed and then scooped up Christopher with other arm, "Hey, there, superman!"</p><p>Christopher hugged him, "I'm going to call you dad too now."</p><p>Buck let go of Eddie's hand to fully hug Christopher, whispering, "Yes, finally you're my hijo."</p><p>Once again, Eddie swore to kill everyone if neither of them took pictures.</p><p>The evening went well and everyone was happy for them.</p><p>The Diazes went home and three of them crashed in front of the TV.</p><p>–</p><p>Eddie sighed happily as he slumped next to Hen, the honeymoon zest still lingering on every inch of his bodies. It was quite an amazing experience. They went to everywhere they could by the day, and stay inside when the night came. He was exhausted but he was fucking happy just thinking about the honeymoon and Buck.</p><p>"118 to Firefighter Eddie. Please be mindful you are at work so strictly, no inappropriate daydreaming," Chim mimicked speaking into the intercom while Hen rolled her eyes at his antics, "Come on, Chim. Give him a break. I mean, he's not even walking right today–" She was cut off with a loud groan from Eddie, making both best friends doubled over with laughter.</p><p>Eddie's phone rang.</p><p><em>Incoming call...</em><br/>
                   <em>mi esposo ❤️💍</em></p><p>He lit up even more at the sight of the contact name. He was just so happy.</p><p>"Oooh, the husband's calling. Behave, Eddie." Hen commented and Eddie stood up, dismissing the giggling rascals to greet his husband.</p><p>He pressed the green icon, "Hey, Buck," the soft smile and the glint in his eyes was just as bright as the LA sun.</p><p>"Hello, husband."</p><p>
  <em>Ah, it feels so good to hear that.</em>
</p><p>Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose, smiling and evidently flushed red at the tease, "Yeah, hi, mi amor. Why are you calling?"</p><p>Buck was perched on the coffee table, staring at the wall as he talked, "Nothing wrong. Just wanna check up on my husband on his first day back. So, how are you taking it with the endless teasing?"</p><p>Eddie bit the inside of his cheek, "Kinda wish you were here."</p><p>Buck smiled, looking down at his feet, "Why are you so obsessed with me?"</p><p>Eddie checked his nails, still short. Nice. "Well, I'm not the one who was kissing the fuck out of myself against the door this morning."</p><p>Buck snorted, "In my defense, mister, you did not complain."</p><p>Eddie chuckled, "Yes, fair point."</p><p>Buck sighed, standing up, heading to the shower, "All right. I'll see you in about eight hours? I'll be waiting for you. Naked on the bed."</p><p>Eddie cursed, "I hate you, Buck."</p><p>Buck laughed, "Hey, come on. I'm just kidding."</p><p>But he wasn't, Eddie came back from work to find Buck lying on the bed sideways, his crotch barely covered by the thin duvet and he cursed even louder. And yeah, Buck was naked. The gym bag, his clothes, down to his boxer joined the party on the floor while he kissed Buck hungrily, reaching for the lube. Eddie was good at multitasking, especially when it came to handling Buck.</p><p>So he did, fucking Buck into oblivion and in return, he begged for Buck to fuck him, which Buck complied without second thought.</p><p>Eddie wasn't gonna be walking okay anytime soon.</p><p>–<br/>
<br/>
THE END.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes. Buchanan because STUCKY RULES. I guess that's it. So sorry it was kinda shit. Glad to have you guys on the journey. Love yall!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>